There are various types of chains that are constructed including as part of the chain construction a series of interlocked beads. However, one of the problems associated with the present bead chains is that the interlocking is not effective and thus many times the chain can be broken too easily. This breaking of the chain typically occurs at a link between beads.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of forming a bead chain in which the individual beads are more firmly interlocked.